


One Summer Night

by Space_Galaxy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, TERRY IS MY RICK&MORTY OC, This is alos for the comic coming out sept 19 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Galaxy/pseuds/Space_Galaxy
Summary: I might add more if I get some ideas from people, but these are just mostly One-ShotsI'm inspired by one of my friends to write this@MissC3PO





	1. The first night....

Started at 7 am  
Ended 9:23   
A Short Love Story  
Written by Star  
One night, with the last remaining summer winds blowing through the trees outside, we find everybody sleeping through those last few days. Jerry, one of those resting the summer nights away, awoke with a shiver. He must of kicked the blankets off in his sleep, for they were all the way down to his ankles. He quickly pulled them back up to his chest, and happily sighed, already feeling the warmth of the quilt resting upon him. But something was missing, more like someone..but whom? Suddenly Jerry felt warm arms wrap around his torso, and he smiled. There he was, his lover, his beautiful boyfriend, Sleepy Gary. He turned around in the be and faced Gary, blushing in the progress. "Hey sweetie ,whatcha doing up so early?" Gary yawned making Jerry blush a little bit more. He thought it was really cute when Gary yawned. It was a quality that Jerry really liked about Gary. "I don't know, why are you up just as early?" Jerry thought for a moment but then he spoke with what he thought was an appropriate answer. "I guess I was just thinking about life!" Gary cocked his head to the side, wondering what he meant by that. "Why were you thinking about life? Is everything ok?" Jerry smiled. "Of course it is, I was just thinking about the life I'm living with you by my side." Gary started to tear up, the water gathering around the corner of his eyes, making them sparkle. "Jerry, that's....that's so beautiful...." Jerry smiled, a light color of blush approaching on his face. He kissed the top of Gary's forehead, then proceeded to stroke his curly brown hair through his finger tips. Gary smiled and snuggled up to be closer to his lover, closing his eyes and breathing in Jerry's smell that was in so familiar but oh so different everything he breathes in and out. He drifted off to sleep but but without thinking one final thought. He was right where he wanted to be....  
The End (of this chap)


	2. Morning Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice family breakfast  
> BTW TERRY IS MY OC <3 AND HE WILL APPEAR IN SOME OF THESE CHAPTERS  
> ENJOY!!
> 
> This chapter is in Gary's POV

It was 6:30 in the morning, and I had just woken up from a deep sleep. I rubbed my eyes and stretched ab It to prevent my muscles from being pulled. Jerry wasn't at my side, as he usually is when I wake up, so he might've woken up first. I confirmed this, as a aroma of toasted waffles and bacon drifted through the air. I got outta bed, shuffling into my favorite fuzzy purple slippers that Jerry got me, and head downstairs. As I get closer to the kitchen, I gear music playing , I'm guess from Jerry's phone. He doesn't hear me come in, over the sound of the music, so I take this as an opportunity to sneak up on him and wrap my arms around his torso, just like last night, while they cuddled in bed. "Well good morning my darling" Jerry said, as he fryed more bacon. I smiled as I kissed his neck, feeling his face heat up a little. He turned his face around toward mine as we share a quick kiss before he went back to finishing breakfast. I went and set the table, setting out the usual, plates ,cups ,etc. I finish just as Jerry finishes cooking and he brings over the waffles and plate of juicy bacon. About halfway through the meal Megan Trainor's 'Dear Future Husband' comes on and Jerry's face lights up. "Babe its our song!..well one of them anyway. Dance with me !!" I stay put until Jerry playfully pulls me into my feet and we start dancing. I'm laughing, I'm blushing , I'm in the arms of a man I love....what could be better than that?

Suddenly, a pair of little feet running towards the kitchen can be heard from a distance. It was our adopted son, Terry. "Daddies! Can I dance too??" He exclaims with delight. We smile as we took his hands and we dance around, laughing all the while. Then we all sit down for a nice family breakfast, chatting and laughing all the while....  
The End


	3. The Puppy Plushie Palace Part 1

Later that afternoon,while Gary was napping on the couch, his head resting upon Jerry's shoulder, Terry was watching t.v. Suddenly, a commercial came on the screen, advertising the new toy store, called "The Puppy Plushie Palace!" Jerry smiled, because he remembered he had closed the deal for this toy store where he works. Terry looked up from playing with his toy cars and smiled real big. He liked this ccommercial, because of all the dog stuffed animals on the screen, and the colors really excited him, but then again, isn't that the point of ads? Anyways Jerry could see that Terry always paid attention whenever this commercial came on, so he nudged Gary a little and whispered in his ear. "I have an idea for something we could do today.." Gary whispered back. "Oh? Do tell.." Jerry motioned to the commercial and then Gary got it. "Well he HAS been doing good in school lately, even better than the teacher thought he would be. Alright, we'll go and let him pick out a toy"

Gary yawned and got up, while Jerry went over to Terry who was once again playing with his cars. Jerry bent down on one knee,which bought him to Terry's level. Terry looked up at his dad and smiled. "Terry, how would you like to go to The Puppy Plushie Palace, with your dad and me?" Terry's jaw dropped. "A-are you serious dad?" Jerry smiled and ruffled Terry's hair. "Of course I'm serious Terry! Now go get on your shoes and your coat, its a bit chilly out" Terry cleaned up his toys, and then got on his shoes and his dark purple jacket. He ran over to Gary and Jerry, who were mildly chatting about grown-up stuff. " Dad! Daddy! I'm ready to go!" Jerry and Gary smiled. They love how Terry classified them both as dad, but with different wording. It meant the world to them. "Alright ill start the car!!" Jerry said ,as he kissed Gary on the cheek. Terry could barley contain his excitement.

Gary took Terry's hand and they walked outside, getting into the car, Gary strapping Terry into his 'big boy carseat, then getting into his own seat next to Jerry, who was in the driver's seat. "Alright, shall we start on?" Terry lightly shouted "Yeah!!" Gary and Jerry laughed, as they drove out of the driveway and down the street, on the way to the Puppy Plushie Palace. About halfway through their journey, they had to stop, because there was a small accident up ahead. Jerry checked his watch, sighing. "Well let's hope they clear this up soon, or we'll never get there. "Dad, its okay if we can't make it, I'm having fun just being with my daddies!" Gary teared up a little. "Oh Terry, how cute!" Jerry smiled, and looked up. "Oh traffics moving again!" Up ahead we can see the cars moving, slow at first but then speeding up within a few minutes. They were on their way.... TO THE PUPPY PLUSHIE PALACE!! Tm "The plushie store that only sells puppies!!"


	4. The Puppy Plushie Palace Part 2

The Puppy Plushie Palace Part 2 Driving down the road, Jerry struggles to stay awake. He didn't get much sleep last night, due to him working late at his advertising job. Gary noticed that Jerry was very tired and calmly put a hand on his shoulder. "Babe do you want me to drive? I'm afraid of you falling asleep and driving us all around traffic!" Jerry softly chuckled and nodded, pulling over to the side of the road and the two switch seats, then continuing down the road.

Gary sees ahead that they are coming to the exit for the toy store, and he crossed into it, also well aware that the sun is slowly starting to set, hopefully they can make it there in time. It took about 15 more minutes before they finally reached the brightly lit toy store, where kids were pouring in and out, with parents being pulled by the sleeves, screaming and shouting all the while. Gary gotta out of the car, and helped Terry get unstrapped, while Jerry made sure he bought his wallet. They walked into the Puppy Plushie Palace, and trust me on this, its wayyy bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. Shelves upon shelves of puppies, stacked high, almost topling over with amount of dogs on each shelve.

Terry's eyes widen and, just like the other kids, he starts pulling his parents by the sleeves, but gently of course. They go around for awhile, looking at all the different dog stuffed animals, but none if them really stuck with Terry. JUst then an announcement came over the speakers. "Attention all shoppers! The Palace will be closing in 5 minutes, so finish up your shopping please!! Thank you!!" Gary looks down and sees that Terry is looking a little down, so he kneels down next to Terry. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" Terry looked up and shrugged. "Nothing dad" Then he looked away, possibly upset that he couldn't find a toy.

"Look Terry, its okay if you can't find one that you like...maybe it wasn't meant to be!!" Suddenly, Terry looked up. "That's it!!" Gary was confused and so was Jerry. "Gary what do you think he means by th--" Jerry was interrupted by Terry running at full speed to a shelve that was almost stripped bear, with the exception of a few dogs. Terry points up to the very top. "That's the one!!" Gary reaches up and grabs the toy dog, which turned out to be a plushie of Scooby Doo. "Are you sure this is the one you want son?" "Yes daddy!!" So they go pay for the dog, and then head out to their car. While Jerry straps Terry into the carseat they both let out a yawn, because, well they were tired. Then they start driving back home... Terry had school tomorrow .... and he couldn't wait....

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok they make it home lol, just wanted to clarify that....ok bye


	5. Star of the School Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another part 1 part 2 thingy sorry haha  
> Comment or kudos and tell me what u think

Early the next morning, about 7:30 or so, while Terry was still sleeping in bed, cuddling his new plushie, his parents were downstairs making breakfast and packing his lunch. Jerry was in charge of packing Terry's lunch and he likes writing little nnotes but this particular morning he couldn't think of what to write....He taps in pencil against his chin and sighed. "Babe?" Gary looked over from the toaster where the bread was...well...toasting. "Yes sweetie?" Jerry motioned to the blank paper. "I'm not sure what to write today....I think I've said every possible thing i could....I can't think of something I haven't used yet!" Gary thought for a moment and then the toast popped out of the toaster, just as he had his ah-ha moment. "Why don't you draw something? I seem to remember you drawing a cartoon for Terry once! And its been awhile since I've seen you draw anything.." Jerry smiled and then thought about what to draw, then deciding to draw Terry's new toy. Gary finished buttering Terry's toast, then went upstairs to wake his little angel up. Terry pretended to be asleep, but Gary knew better. "Oh is Terry asleep? Well I guess I'll just have to tickle him to wake him up!" Gary then started tickling Terry causing Terry to laugh and laugh. After a few more seconds of tickles, Gary lifted his son out of his bed and carried him downstairs where his warm breakfast was waiting. "Good morning son!" Jerry said as he put the PB & J sandwich in Terry's puppy lunchbox. Soon it was time to get on the bus, as per usual. Gary and Jerry walk their son to the bus stop, and waved goodbye as he hopped onto the bus. As the bus disappeared down the road, towards the school, the two proud parents headed back into their house.

 

A little while later , Gary headed to work, while Jerry decided to start dinner, even thought they won't be eating for a little while longer. He decided to go to the store and buy stuff for tacos. On the way home, he decided to bring Gary lunch because, he left in such a rush he forgot to make lunch. He stopped by one of Gary's favorite places, picked up a favorite dish that he knew Gary enjoyed, and drove over to the paper company where Gary worked. After the secretary let him through, and he was lifted to the fourth floor by the elevator, he made his way over to his lover, tapping him on the shoulder. Gary turned around and leaped up, hugging Jerry, making him almost drop the food. After Gary ate, they were chatting for a little while, before Gary had to go back to work. Just then Jerry's phone rang. It was the school. Jerry looked worried, fearing the worst, but he answered the call. "Hello?" "Mr Smith? This is Ms. Kim, over at Day Dream elementary, how are you today?" Jerry said he was fine. "That's good, now your probably wondering why I'm calling. We are proud to tell you that your son has ranked number one in his grade, and he will be winning an award!!!!"


	6. Star of the School Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Enjoy!!

"We are proud to tell you that your son has ranked number one in his grade, and he will be winning an award!!!!"

Jerry bolted straight up out of his chair, which made Gary do the same. "Jerry is everything okay? WHat did they say?!" Jerry smiled. "Everything is okay, Terry's going to be getting an award!!" Gary gasped and started to tear up while Jerry finished the phone call. When Jerry hung up, Gary pulled Jerry into a tight hug, in which Jerry returned the hug. "I'm so proud of my son!" Gary smiled. "Me too Jerry....me too"

That afternoon when Gary and Jerry got home, it was around 2:30 and Terry should be getting off the bus in a few minutes. Well, talk about perfect timing because as soon as Gary unlocked the front door, we hear Terry's little footsteps come down the driveway. Jerry turns around to face his son, who has his head down. He kneels down and trys to catch a look from Terry's eyes, but he can't. "Terry is everything okay? What's wrong?" Terry just pushed past Jerry and ran upstairs to his room. Gary picked up his son's blue and purple backpack that was left by the stairs and noticed that Terry forgot his new toy. He opened the bag and was shocked to see the poor toy dog's arm was ripped off. Fortunately, there wasn't any other damage. "Jerry......." Jerry looked over at Gary and understood. "I'm on it..." Jerry heads upstairs while Gary gets the sewing kit out.

Jerry knocked slightly on his son's door and opened it as muffled sounds came from Terry's pillow. Terry was seated on the bed, his face in the pillow. Jerry sat next to Terry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Terry dropped the pillow and hugged his dad, and that's when Jerry saw the bruise on his son's cheek.

Jerry immediately rushed downstairs with his son in his arms. Gary looked up and saw Jerry looking for the "ice bear" as they called it, because the ice pack had cartoon bears on it. Jerry found it and pressed it to Terry's black and blue cheek. Gary knelt down next to his lover and his son, looking into Terry's eyes.  
"Son, who did this to you?" Terry sniffed. "James....he took my dog anyway and I was trying to get it back...."  
Terry didn't say anymore but Gary could figure out the rest. He called the school and Mrs. Kim said she would take care of James on Monday, because it was Friday. But there was some good news too. The awards show was tonight! Jerry bought Terry upstairs to get him dressed, while Gary tried to find some foundation to cover Terrys bruise. He found a small bottle which he used for himself, but very rarely, and it's going to work, because Terry had the same skin tone as Gary.

They finished getting ready, get in the car and head to the school. Walking into the school, we can only imagine how packed it is. Everyone was instructed to go in the auditorium. After a brief speech from Mrs Kim, she started calling the awards out. When she got to the academic awards, Mrs Kim decided to also call out that one special award, which nobody knew about, plus it was really hard to win. She calls out the names, one by one, including Terry, who was the last name she called. After the kids received their certificates, Mrs. Kim started a special announcement. "Here at Day Dreamer elementary, we like to award out students as you can see, but, as we noticed throughout this year, there was one student who showed smarts, love, and kindness to just about every student, teacher, and faculty member here. So without further ado, I would like to award the Day Dreamers Shooting For The Stars award to........Terry Smith!!!!" Terry jaw dropped along with his parents and everyone else there. Mrs Kim walked over and placed a shiny gold medal around the surprised boys neck. "Congratulations Terry!" Gary and Jerry stood straight up and applauded, along with everyone else. "That's our boy!!" Terry beamed and waved.

After the rest of the ceremony, our lovley little family started home. Terry started to doze off, clutching his puppy, his medal gleaming in the moonlight. When they arrived home, Gary helped a sleeping Terry get into his PJ's and sent him to bed. Jerry tucked him in and shut the light. As the parents walked out of Terry's room they looked back and couldn't be more proud....


	7. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoy the Halloween chapter

The day is finally here. One of the best days of the year-Halloween!! Where kids of pretty much all ages gather, go knocking on strangers doors and ask for free candy. Anyways, Terry is trying to put on his Scooby doo costume, with a little help from his parents of course. After a few minutes, Gary puts the dog faces good over Terry's head, as Jerry gets ready to take a picture of his son. Gary snickers lightly because the dog hood looks a little goofy. As Jerry, Gary and Terry get ready to leave, Jerry remembers to put out the bowl for the other trick or treaters. After he does that, our little trio begins going house to house, well really just Terry, even though Jerry and Gary were dressed up too, in a matching couples costume. They are both big fans of the movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas" so they decided to go as Jack and Sally (really its Sal, since Gary is a male obvi). Anyways as their son goes from doorthe to door, Gary is thinking about something. Jerry noticed this, and asked him if he was feeling okay. "Yes Jerry I'm fine.....I was just thinking....we should definitely check Terry's candy when we get back....I'm worried Yknow? Seeing those reports on the news, and us not knowing everybody in this neighbourhood...." He fidgits a little, but Jerry placed a comforting hand on Gary's shoulder, making him feel better.

 

"Of course we will babe!" They continue along their merry way, until they come to the end of the road, which lead out into the highway. "Well son, I guess that's the ends, now why don't we head home?" Gary looked about, then stated "I could have sworn there was more house for him to trick or treat at...!". Jerry nodded, but shrugged as well. "I thought so too but I gu--" Jerry was interrupted by Terry who was pointing to a house down a walkway right before you actually hit the highway. "Daddies, what about that one?" The house was highly decorated, so much that only the bigger kids(a.k.a teenagers) only dared to go up and get candy. Why even Gary and Jerry were getting a little spooked, even though they are two grown adults. Jerry knelt down to Terry's level. "Um son, are you sure you want to go to THAT house?" Terry nodded, holding up his jack-o-lantern pail. Jerry sighed and ruffled the bit of Terry's curly hair that poked out from the top of the dog good of the costume. He took his son's hand and began to guide him down the path to the house, Gary trailing close by.

 

A group of teenagers passed the little boy, and were quite surprised to see a little kid come this way. But hey isn't halloween full of suprises? Now turn you attention to the front door of this house. Sure the decorations were abit spooky, but the front door had a nice Autumn reid hanging there. Terry knocks on the door, and an individual opens the door. Now whoever you were expecting to open the door, forget about them. "Aw what a cute little dog! But I wonder where you son is, Mr. Smith!" Mrs Morris said. Terry giggled and pulled down the hood of the Scooby costume, his brown curls bouncing. "I'm right here!" The four of them laughed.

 

"Well that's good, because I wouldn't be able to give a real dog chocolate!" She exclaimed, dropping a few pieces into Terry's almost filled pail. "Thank you!" Terry said, beaming. They waved to Ms Morris as they headed back the way they came. When they walk in their home, it's already 8:30, Terry's bedtime, so they send him up to get in his pjs. Jerry brings in the candy bowl, which was almost empty, and then, after they checked Terry's candy, they both got in their pjs. "Hey, the nights still young babe, why don't we watch a movie?" Jerry said as he flipped through their dvds. Gary nodded and Jerry put on the 2017 version of "IT". They snuggled up on the couch as Terry snuggled in his bed, ready to face what tomorrow brings....

 

HAPPY HALOWEEN!!!!


	8. The Christmas Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been working in this!
> 
> Been busy plus I've just recently got into American version of The Office 
> 
> So yeah!
> 
> School has also been kicking my ass xD
> 
> This fic (like all my others) aren't beta-ed. So pls criticize <3

Besides Halloween, Christmas was another night to be excited about. Jerry and Gary were looking forward to Christmas Eve because Terry was in the school's production of Rudolph! In fact, he was the star of the play, being the red nose reindeer himself. Unfortunately, Terrys bully, James, was also in the play, but it shouldn't be a problem tonight. As Gary and Jerry got on their coats, Terry came rushing downstairs in his Rudolph costume. Gary laughed/squealed because he just thought that Terry was so adorable in this costume. They slipped a coat over their antlered clad son and headed to the school. When they arrived, the auditorium was already well packed with families of those in the play, and even a few of those just wanting to see the production. Terry threw off his coat and headed for the stage. Jerry and Gary found a spot in the audience and waited for the play to begin.

 

When the curtains rose, Jerry turned on his video camera and started recording. Soon after the curtains rose, Terry came walking on stage his nose shining bright. Then our story began, as the narrator, who was Terrys friend Chris, began to tell how Rudolph was bullied. One reindeer took that role too far. James, aka Comet, was teasing Terry on stage, making the audience very confused. They should have moved to the sense where Rudolph was at his home. Jerry lowers the camera and motions to Gary. Gary stood up and started chanting 'Rudolph'. Soon enough, everybody, including the other kids on stage, was chanting Rudolph. Terry stopped crying and smiled. That smiled didn't last long as he felt James shove him and he hit the floor, his antlers becoming crooked on his head.

 

The crowd gasp in horror and a few boo's even began to surface. Terry, who was still abit in shock, got right back up. Mrs Kim, who was on piano, rushed over to Terry, speaking into her walkie talkie. After she got to Terry, the schools supervisor, Mrs. Johnston, rushed over and took James off the stage. The crowd clapped, and the play resumed--without Comet. As the play progressed we learn about the red nosed reindeer's journey to discovering that its okay to be different, which fit Terry very well, considering he had two different colored eyes. That was one of the many things that made him special and unique. Jerry, who had started recording again, felt a hand warming up his shoulder and looked over at Gary, who was tearing up. Gary noticed Jerry looking at him and smiled, for he was crying tears of joy. When the play was over, the kids took a bow on the stage. The look on Terry's parents face said it all thought. They were so proud of him, they've always have been.

 

As the kids came off the stage and began to head over to their parents, we see that parents were giving their kids flowers or treats. Terry came over to find his parents empty handed. He cocked his head to the side. Jerry smiled as he explained their reason for not having flowers or such. "We were going to buy you something but someone beat us too it!" He exclaimed, pulling Terry's toy, Scooby, from behind his back. The dog was 'building's some green and blue flowers. Terry happily accepted the flowers and smiled. He breathed in the fresh flower scent making him think of a field of flowers blowing in the breeze. The three then began to head to the car, journeying back to their home, waiting for Christmas Day to come....

 

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!

 

Love Star ✩★✩★ (aka Space_Galaxy)


	9. The Best Present is Love....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope u guys like!
> 
> Feel free to drop suggestions and ideas for future chapters!!

It was early Tuesday morning--4 am to be exact. While other parents would be still sleeping, two certain parents were up, creating what they hope to be one of the best birthdays ever. They had the opportunity to do all this because Terry was at his grandmother's for the night. Jerry was hanging up streamers, while Gary was at the store buying gallons and ordering cupcakes for Terry's class. He rubbed his eyes, completely ignoring the fact that the store was open this early. After he paid, he was heading to his car with the balloons, he realized that he forgot to pick up a cake. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jerry's number. As he was finishing the streamers, Jerry heard his phone ring. He quickly got off the ladder and picked up his phone, saying hello. "Jerry, do we have any cake mix or whatnot?" Jerry gulped and looked through the cabinets. "I....don't see any, babe." Jerry said, closing the cabinet door. Gary rubbed his temple and yawned. "I'm gonna need you to run out when I get back....I'm about to pass out...." Jerry could sense the sleepiness in his lover's voice. "Do u want me to come and pick you up?" Gary, who had since gotten into his car, said no."I believe I can make it...i'll call if I need you to come get me..." Jerry fidgits, worry stuck his face. Its always very risky whenever Gary decides to drive home when he's like this. "I love you...." he said, awaiting a reply. "I love you too, Jerry...." Gary stated, yawning again. After their brief phone call, Gary turned the key and started the car. Pulling out of the parking lot Gary felt his eyelids getting heavy. 'Its just 10 minutes come on....do it for your little boy...." He started driving home, seeming to catch each and every light before, finally, reaching his driveway. As soon as the engine shut down, Jerry was on the drivers side, helping Gary out of the car and into the house. His sleepy love crashed on the couch, while Jerry went and picked up the custom cake from the bakery downtown.

 

After picking up the cake, Jerry drove over to Terry's grandmothers to pick his son up for school. After exchanging conversation with her for a few minutes, the father and son duo were finally on their way to school. After dropping his son, and the cupcakes that Gary bought off with the teacher, Jerry raced home, as quickly and as legally as he could. As Jerry entered his home, he noticed that Gary must've woken up because the house was far more decorated than when he had left. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed that the step latter was missing from its usual spot next to the fridge. He chuckled as he went around the house looking for his lover. He finally caught him setting up decorations in Terry's room, humming to himself. Tapping twice in the door alerted his lover that he was home. Gary stepped down and admired his work, Jerry placing his arm around him. "I'm sure he'll love it....you did great babe" Gary kissed the top of Jerry's forehead. "No....we did great...."

 

The day seemed to pass by and before they knew it, the time for Terry's bus to arrive home. The two waited outside and a few minutes later, the bus pulled up to the assigned spot and their son was running into their arms. As Terry started to talk about his day, the three of them got ready to go out to eat..... After they arrived home, Gary covered Terry's eyes and lead him to the kitchen. Jerry was already there with Terry's cake. Gary uncovered his sons eyes and they began to sing "Happy Birthday". When they were done, Terry blew out his candles. The parents cheered while Jerry set the cake on the table. Terry hugged both of his parents. "This is the best birthday ever...." he said, making his dads tear up. They hug their adopted son for what seemed like forever.

 

After they broke off the hug, they each a slice of cake, then proceeded to open gifts. After he opened his gifts, Terry hugged his parents again. "Presents don't matter to me....what m-matters is that you guys love me....". Gary and Jerry shared a group hug with Terry, savoring the moment of sweet, loving embrace....


End file.
